The present invention relates generally to electronic ballasts for gas discharge lamps. More specifically, this invention relates to the production of a high efficiency electronic ballast by unifying power and lamp control at a high, resonant frequency of alternating current applied directly to fluorescent lamps.
Fluorescent light operates by creating a discharge or arc across an ionized gas within a glass tube. In traditional fluorescent lighting, the gas tube is filled with mercury vapor which, when ionized, can collide with electrons of a current flow across the electrodes of a lamp, and emit photons. These photons strike fluorescent material on the inner wall of the glass tube and produce visible light.
Fluorescent lamps require a ballast to operate. The ballast conditions the electric power to produce the input characteristics needed for the lamp. When arcing, the lamp exhibits a negative resistance characteristic, and therefore needs some control to avoid a cascading discharge. Both manufacturers and the American National Standards Institute specify lamp characteristics, which include current, voltage, and starting conditions. Historically, 50-60 Hz ballasts relied on a heavy core of magnetic material; today, most modern ballasts are electronic.
Electronic ballasts can include a starting circuit and may or may not require heating of the lamp electrodes for starting or igniting the lamp. Prior to ignition, a lamp acts as an open circuit; when an arc is created the lamp starts, the entire ballast starting voltage is applied to the lamp. After ignition, the current through the lamp increases until the lamp voltage reaches equilibrium based on the ballast circuit. Ballasts can also have additional circuitry designed to filter electromagnetic interference (EMI), correct power factor errors for alternating current power sources, filter noise, etc.
Electronic ballasts typically use a rectifier and an oscillating circuit to create a pulsed flow of electricity to the lamp. Common electronic lighting ballasts convert 60 Hz line or input current into a direct current, and then back to a square wave alternating current to operate lamps near frequencies of 20-40 kHz. Some lighting ballasts further convert the square wave to more of a sine wave, typically through an LC resonant lamp network to smooth out the pulses to create sinusoidal waveforms for the lamp. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,654 to Quinn, or U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,093 to Nalbant.
The square wave approach is common for a number of reasons. Many discrete or saturated switches are better suited to the production of a square wave than a sinusoidal wave. In lower frequency applications, a square wave provides more consistent lighting; a normal sinusoid at low frequency risks de-ionization of the gas as the voltage cycles below the discharge level. A square wave provides a number of other features, such as constant instantaneous lamp power, and favorable crest factors. With a square wave, current density in the lamp is generally stable, promoting long lamp life; similarly, there is little temperature fluctuation, which avoids flicker and discharge, damaging the lamp.
It is known that higher frequencies can produce more efficient lighting. In general, if de-ionization is minimized or avoided, then less energy is needed because there is no re-ionization of the gas; that is, a higher frequency avoids the cycle of decay and recovery of ionization within the lamp. Further, the anode fall voltage can be lower when the frequency is higher than the oscillation frequency of the plasma.
However, higher frequency ballasts suffer some problems. First, electronic ballasts can create harmonic disturbance, due in part to the use of pulses or square wave signals. Harmonics are signals in which the frequency is a whole number multiple of the system's fundamental frequency; the third harmonic is most damaging. The total harmonic distortion (or “THD”) is one measure of ballast performance. Harmonics create unexpected or nonlinear loading of circuit elements; the harmonic signals cause voltage drops at points of impedance, at the frequency of the harmonic current. At high frequency, the circuitry required to convert a square wave into a sinusoidal wave may limit the available frequency of operation; high frequency voltage drops can change the voltage values of the fundamental wave. A ballast with a high THD may also create electromagnetic interference with nearby electrical equipment, necessitating additional circuitry to filter harmonics; however, such circuits can introduce additional problems such as high inrush current. Second, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,643 to Takehara, it is generally believed that operating frequencies above 50 KHz may introduce stray capacitance into lamp circuitry.
Finally, the semiconductor switches of many oscillating circuits in electronic ballasts have faced inefficiency or losses, including thermal dissipation, at high frequency driving. Thus, ballast technology has heretofore been limited, thereby also limiting the opportunity for improved energy efficiency.